1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs, an entertainment system having the entertainment apparatus, a manual controller connected to the entertainment apparatus for entering manual control requests from the user into the entertainment apparatus, and an effect applying means disposed in the manual controller for applying physical effects to the user in response to external requests, and a recording medium storing programs and data to be downloaded to the entertainment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information apparatus (entertainment systems) including entertainment apparatus such as video game machines display game images stored in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or the like on the screen of a television receiver as the game proceeds in response to a manual control action entered via a manual controller.
The entertainment apparatus and the manual controller are usually interconnected by serial interfaces. When a clock signal is sent from the entertainment apparatus to the manual controller, the manual controller sends key switch information or the like depending on a manual control action of the user in synchronism with the clock signal.
Recently, there has been developed and put to use a system including an effect applying means disposed in a manual controller for applying physical effects such as vibrations, for example, to the user in response to requests from an external source, such as an entertainment apparatus. While a game is in progress in the entertainment apparatus, the effect applying means imposes various types of vibrations on the user in response to manual control actions entered by the user.